1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle travelling control device which permits an own vehicle to follow an objective-forward-vehicle which is travelling/proceeding in front of (ahead of) the own vehicle so as to keep a predetermined inter-vehicle distance with respect to the objective-forward-vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle travelling control device that is conventionally known (hereinafter, referred to as a “conventional device”) predicts that the other vehicle will cut in between the own vehicle and the objective-forward-vehicle, when the own vehicle is following (i.e., trailing) the objective-forward-vehicle, and the lateral position of the other vehicle moves towards a travelling lane of the own vehicle with a (lateral) speed equal to or higher than a predetermined value.
In addition, the conventional device calculates a target acceleration based on the other vehicle when the device predicts that the other vehicle will cut in, and controls an acceleration of the own vehicle in accordance with the calculated acceleration (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2014-148293 (especially, paragraph 0035, paragraph 0038, and FIG. 5).